I Love you Anyway
by Laurarena
Summary: Emmett's mate is Bella's older sister, but Tara was raped and the result wasn't bad but something she could live with. The result was falling pregnant. Will Emmett be by her side through the end. rating may go up though the story.


~by the way there is no Rosalie in this, the image for the story is what Tara looks like~

Tara's pov

My mom is making me go to forks to with my younger sister, because apparently it's my fault I'm pregnant and I want to keep the baby, my child is the result of rape. Nevertheless, even if I had something terrible done to me, I get something good in return.

As soon as my mom find out I was pregnant, she didn't want me in house anymore, so her idea is to send me to my father with Bella. I don't mind going to live with my dad, cause I know he'll be more understanding on the subject. But you know it kind of hurts that my mom doesn't want her oldest daughter anymore.

"T are you there, the plane is about to land," Bella's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"Thank you," I murmur as I rub my stomach, to settle the nausea. I have a small bump, even when people are directly looking at me they don't know unless they already know.

"It's okay Charlie knows and he hasn't said anything negative about it, he understands he's a cop," my younger sister says as she rubs my back.

I nod and keep rubbing my stomach as the plane descents into Washington. The plane lands and we're aloud to take the seatbelts off. People start to get up as the plane comes to a complete stop.

Bella and I let everyone get off before we do. Bells grabs my bag and hands it to as we start walking off the plane. We walk into Port Angeles airport, go over to the luggage carrier, and grab out stuff.

I set my suitcase on the floor and pull out the handle so I can roll it behind me, I follow Bella as she leads me around people "Bella, Tara, is that you," I hear my dad say behind us.

I turn around and see my dad and my eyes start watering. Damn these pregnancy hormones, I walk over to my dad wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his chest. "Daddy," I say crying into his chest.

"It's okay baby girl, I'm going to help you through the whole thing," my dad says hugging me back.

I pull away, and gesture for Bella to greet our dad. "Charlie," she says quietly.

"Bells," he says back and they have this awkward on armed hug. I giggle at the both of them as I wipe my eyes.

"Come on you two," dad says taking my bags and leading us to the patrol car.

"Dad don't you have any other vehicle," I ask my father.

He blushes and mutters a distinct no and I chuckle. He pops the trunk and puts Bella and I bags in. "Tara you're going to sit in the back it's safer for you there," my dad tells me, I roll my eyes and get in the back anyway.

"Daddy I'm pregnant not inept," I tell him sarcastically. He just chuckles as he gets into the driver's seat. Bella gets in the front and we start the long drive to forks.

We drive for a while and Charlie breaks the silence "your hair got longer," he says to Bella.

"I've cut it since the last time I saw you," Bella answers.

"Well it must have grown out," Charlie mutters. After what he says I just start laughing at them, it's so funny watching how awkward they are with each other.

Charlie just grunts as we pass the forks sign I don't pay attention to how many people reside there cause, I will probably know them by the end of the week.

Charlie pulls the car into the driveway, puts the car in park and turns it off. Dad and Bells get out, I unbuckle myself and go to open my door but Charlie beats me to it and helps me out. "Dad what did I say earlier," I say dragging the word dad out a little bit.

Charlie grabs my bags and leads me inside showing me to my room. He leads me to a room on the main floor that I didn't even know about. He opens the door and I go inside.

It's twice as big as my old room upstairs; I have a window facing the woods, and all my stuff that used to be upstairs in now down here. I get a giant closet and my own bathroom.

"I renovated a little bit, so you could have a room down here, so you don't have to keep going up and down the stairs, I thought it'd be easier for you to get around if you had a room on the main floor," he tells me scratching the back of his neck. "I hope you like it."

"Dad it's perfect thank you, now go show Bella her room," I tell him shooing him out of mine. He leaves my bags on my bed and leaves me alone.

I start putting everything away, placing my pants, pajamas and undergarment into my dresser and everything else into my closet. I yawn, smothering it with my hand.

I hear a car horn beep twice and my yells from the front door telling Bella and I to come out side. I pull my sweater closer to me and go outside. I see Billy, I walk over to him and bend over giving him a hug. "Hey Billy," I say as I hug him.

"Hi sweetie, are you okay I heard what happened," he says to me in a hushed tone.

I nod "I'm okay, I'm also keeping the baby," I tell him.

"A baby is a big responsibility, are you sure you're ready?" he asks me.

"I know and I may not be ready now but I might later on," I tell him smiling and pull away.

"You're very wise for your age," he tells me chuckling.

I yawn, and go over to Charlie "dad I'm going to go to bed," I tell him. He nods and pats my head.

"I'll bring you something back from the diner," he tells me and I just nod going back inside.

I go to my room and face plant into my bed after I pull the comforters back. I curl up under my warm blankets and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and bolted towards the bathroom hurling the contents of what food Charlie brought back for me into the toilet. I feel someone rubbing my back.

I look over my shoulder and see Charlie; I gag again and go back to spilling my guts into the toilet. I finish and flush the putrid stuff, I get up and rinse my mouth and grab my tooth. I brush away the taste of puke.

I finish and look over to my father "yes?" I ask.

"All your teachers have been informed about you condition, so they know not to call you out when you leave classroom abruptly," Charlie tells me. "Also when you get to the middle of your second trimester you have to do in home studying, because they don't want any stress on the baby."

I nod my head and pat him on the shoulder as I go back to my room, I go around my room pulling out : a pull over sweater, high waist jegging, lace up peep toe ankle boots, a grey cotton trench coat, a wrap-around knitted scarf, and a black fedora to complete the look. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I cannot be fashionable.

I go back into the bathroom make sure my eyeliner and mascara isn't messed up. I lift my hand and my silver nail polish is not chipped.

I go over to my desk and put my books, laptop and charger into my leather shoulder bag; I put my lip balm and phone into the front pocket.

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen; I grab a couple cereal bars and two water bottles and put them into my bag. "Well don't you look nice," Bella says behind me.

"Well I got to make a good first impression cause I'm only going to be at the school for half the year," I wink and say. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I am," Bella, tells me.

I hand her the keys and say, "you drive the motion of the car makes me sick and I shouldn't be driving anyway."

We walk out to the rusty truck and get in the passenger side of the bench seat. I close my eyes for the ride cause I don't need to be sick when I get to the school.

I'm at 12 weeks so I'm just starting to show, I have 12 weeks and then I'm studying at home. Well I have to make the most of my senior year even with the little person growing inside of me.

A couple minutes of driving and the truck comes to a complete stop, I open my eyes and see forks high. I grab my bag slinging it onto my shoulder, and put my fedora onto my head as I get out.

I close the door "nice car," someone says.

"Thanks I bet your car is just as crappy or worse," I say in fake sweetness. I walk up to the front office building my coat billowing behind giving me Severus Snape type look.

I hear whisper as I walk by something like that's the older sister the pregnant one. I didn't think news travelled that fast I just got here yesterday. Whatever I don't care what they think.

Bella walks behind me behind me as I walk into the front, I let Bella talk to the redheaded woman behind the desk. "Hi I'm Isabella Swan and this is my older sister Tara," she tells the woman.

"Oh I have your schedules and maps," the woman says as she ruffles through the papers in front of her. She gives a aha when she find them, after highlighting the quickest routes to our classes she hand us our schedules and maps. She hands us some pinks slips and tells us to have our teachers sign it.

I look at Bella's schedule and look at mine, "no classes together but we have lunch together," I tell her. "Well I'm going to head over to physics."

My schedule

Physics

English

Physical Ed

Lunch

Free period

Photography

Art

I'm not even going to memorize my teachers' names if I'm only going to be showing up at school for twelve weeks.

I head over to building four and follow my map to my physics class the bell rings as I walk in. I look up and see a class filled with boys and very few girls.

Emmett's pov

The bell rings and I hear the click clack of heels on the tile walk into the room, I look up and see a beautiful women walk into the room. She walks up to Mr. Banner. She looks to be 5'5 but with those shoes, she gets another three inches.

"Hi I'm Tara swan, I was told you had to sign this," she says handing him a pink slip of paper.

That name that's the name Alice said my mates name is Tara swan. I think about what Alice told me. Alice's first vision was an eighteen-year-old woman being raped in an alley, and then she got a vision of a positive pregnancy test.

I frown because my mate has been through some horrible things. "Emmett raise your hand," Banner booms, I do as I'm told and banner points to me and tells Tara the she'll be sitting in the seat next to me.

I watch her as she takes off her hat and coat hanging then up on the coat rack. She runs a hand through her hair as she walks over to my table and sits next to crossing one leg over the other.

I take a deep breath threw my nose, and smell lavender. My throat doesn't itch or burn at all; I get nothing from her scent. I look over at her, leaning my elbow on the table and my head in my hand.

I watch her as she pulls out a notebook and pen. She looks over to me and her heart beats a little faster than it was earlier. "Yes, do you need something, she says looking at me with a small smile.

"Hi," I say giving her a small smile. Banner walks around handing out worksheets to each of us. She takes the sheet of paper and rights her name in beautiful cursive

"Hey," she says back her smile getting wider as she writes the first equation down in her notebook.

"What do you think of forks?" I ask her.

"Do you really want to know or are you just asking that to pass the time," she asks me instead of answering my question as she goes through the first problem and starting the next one.

I grin and nod "I really want to know," I tell her.

"Okay you asked for it," she says jokingly, I move my hand as a go on motion. "Well I love forks, I didn't even like phoenix, I like the rain, it rains only one or twice in Arizona, and on the plus side its miles and miles away from my mother," she tells me smiling but frowns when she mention her mother.

"What happened with your mother?" I ask, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I say when I see her face.

"No it's fine I had an incident and when I found out the results of said incident, my mother wanted me out of the house as soon as she could. But it was good results even though what happened was bad," she say smiling at the end and unconsciously rubbing her stomach.

I grin at her and she smiles back going back to her work. I start working on mine. In addition, we talk about random stuff as we work.

~well isn't that a nice beginning, I'm taking a poll on what the gender should be, when that comes around be it a boy or girl or twins. Tell me what you want and I round the number of votes and choose from there.

Thank you for reading~


End file.
